Under the Madness
by Broken-Phoenix-Rising
Summary: Tauriel is the headstrong Captain of the Guard, Thranduil is the Elven-King, and Legolas is the Prince who sees all but chooses to walk away from the madness. Thranduil, numb and seemingly cold begins to lose that demeanor when faced with losing Tauriel. Tauriel struggles with her fierce love for her king and her people. Will they be able to get under the madness to find happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own absolutely nothing, this is a fictitious story that is AU and I am making no money from these characters. The only characters not from the series are Eri, Fen, Rhu, they are characters of the author of this stories mind and are entirely different from any characters that may have similar names.

* * *

The elfin stalked along the borders with bow drawn, arrow quivering between her nimble fingers. Her breathing was slow, deliberate, quiet. There had been no more spider nests for some time, but there had been signs of darker things, though her king, the Elf-Lord, refused to see that there were darker things moving. His sight of what was best for his realm limited what he saw as a whole, and it angered the elfin. Though she loved her King - she adored him and worshiped him actually, she could not agree with his blindness to the other creatures and beings of Middle-Earth.

"No spiders. No tracks. This was where the activity was reported this week, but there appears to be no signs of the activity that was seen by Eri. I wonder. If not here, then where? If so, who?" She questioned out loud, the dark forest shrouding her question almost ominously as the wind picked up in the trees and branches clattered all around her. Her sharp eyes narrowed at each movement, above, below, and around all sides of her. She suppressed a cringe. She felt like she was being watched by something or someone, and that feeling never failed to bother her and to allow her to let her mind play tricks on her though she knew better then to let feelings dictate how she approached things in the field.

A smell assaulted her nose that made it crunch up and she stopped and glanced around herself. Subconsciously checking all sides of herself. The winds were gusting strongly and branches and undergrowth creaked, leaves were blowing and catching in her braided hair. "What is that?" She murmured and ran a hand down her arm, letting her bow go lax in her hand, the arrow pinched in her fingers still. A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and lightning fast an arrow was loosed at the source, a rock rolling down a small hill. It had sounded larger and the arrow slamming into the earth nearby was deafening and almost muted the sounds all around her. Her guard was not back in place soon enough when the next sound came.

A branch cracked to the west of her, a foot crunched on the undergrowth of the woodland, and the she-elf whirled around still distracted by her firing an arrow at nothing, something hard catching her cheek, and the feel of blood oozing down her chin, and she lost sight of the world and all went black.

* * *

The harps were being played and most of the elves were joyously drinking and making merry with songs of joy. There were some that were not addling themselves with the spirits, such as the Prince Legolas, and the royal protective guard, and the border patrols for the evening. Staunchly the royal protective guard stood by the King Thranduil's place at the table, the rest fanned out to the walls and entrances, Legolas left unprotected as far as most were concerned, but he also vehemently protested royal protective guard surrounding him as he was skilled with weapons himself.

The Princeling's eyes scanned the tables, the dancing elves, the harp players, the border guards, and yet there was no trace of his dearest friend, Tauriel. ' _Absent again. Father must surely notice.'_ Legolas mused to himself. He had no question of where she was, as she was not at the tables or around the proximity of the guards or himself and his father, she must be ' _Out patrolling alone once more._ ' An elf maiden came up to the table and bowed before speaking.

"My great King Thranduil, and my high Prince Legolas." She started, it was clear the direction and Thranduil dipped his head in the direction of Legolas, much to his chagrin, as an invitation to continue "I would like to accompany you, my great prince onto the dance floor this barren, starless night." She requested humbly, but with confidence.

Thranduil wore veiled amusement. Legolas hated that. Among other things of course, but his Father's arrogance and lack of true emotion outside of self-pleasure, drove the kinder things of Legolas to despair. That, and he despised dancing and being made the sport of the elf-maidens for the amusement of others. For a moment, he considered declining the offer and going out into the starless night to enjoy the company of himself and his thoughts, but ever the loyal prince and friends to his people he rose, bowed to her, and swept her out to the floor to dance.

* * *

' _Why does my head hurt so?_ ' Tauriel struggled to open her eyes, her head was swimming and the thoughts that came through were heavily distorted, she felt ill, uncommon feelings for an elf. Her eyes refused to open, at least for more then a few seconds. Every time she tried, she seemed to be able to do less and less and a tired feeling unlike any she had ever known settled on her. ' _Why is this happening? Where am I_?' Tauriel's thoughts became clearer, her head pounded all the more though. She focused on breathing slowly, centering herself, before trying anything else. She needed to use her other senses to evaluate the situation. She was clearly in danger. Someone or something of great strength had obviously caught her unawares and whacked her senseless. No one knew where she was. And...

"Elf-maidens. Easy pickings. This one din't even put much fight, caught her good. That club did good. Mighta gone better if Rhu had hit harder. Elves are hard to fell, damn near impossible, it has been long since I smelt elf-blood, sickeningly pure but it tastes good smeared on me fingers." A coarse but jolly voice discussed.

"I think we ought to leave it, as a warning. If they come near to these borders agin, they will suffer losses. Let it bleed, that cut on her neck is foul and will be fouler still in near time." A smoother but louder voice suggested.

They paused their stamping of feet and thundering steps. "Maybe right, but let's take it down toward the waters, leave it there, cause it might drive them to us and we can give them all a good scare, get some meat. This one is too," he paused looking for words "too goody, the meat would taste of sweet things, I like them bitter tastes like the old roots and blood of fine elks."

Tauriel felt rough hands assailing her body, but there was no strength in her to fight. Her mind was muddled and the wounds she had, though she only remembered the blow to her cheek, affected her entire body. 'Poison perhaps.' She mused darkly. All her years of training, time spent protecting people, saving the day, and it came to being left out by the river to die as a sign to her kinsmen. A tear found its way down her cheek ' _Perhaps Thranduil will see the madness now_.' And she lost the world once more to the blackness as her head and limbs made contact with rocks as the orcs drug her along carelessly dumping her beside the dark river that roared.

* * *

Thranduil found himself thoroughly entertained by the elf-maidens seeking Legolas as a dance partner. The prince was fluid and could handle any dance move with finesse and graces but yet his own style that did not match any of what he learned in his youth from the instructors of the court. But, his attention was drawn away from the festivities by the lack of the red-haired silvan elf. Tauriel. He had taken her in many hundreds of years before, watching a battle-scarred elfin make her way into his court, and into his heart, little by little. His brows knitted together in concern and he excused himself from the feast and merry-making.

"Have you seen Tauriel this eve?" He questioned the guard on duty at the door, Galion.

The elf shook his head "No, your liege, she went out early this afternoon to scout the farthest borders for any signs of mishap, she told me not to say, but I am worried for her, she should have been back before now." The elf had been standing steady until Thranduil came up, he swept out the doors almost knocking him to the floor in the process.

"Gather up Legolas, Eri, and Fen." Thranduil bellowed. "Instruct them as to where to find me." He added and called his great beast, mounting without a protective guard, or anyone aside him. He urged his beast to take haste into the night.

* * *

AN: So, I have been out of the game of writing fanfictions for quite some time, and though my first attempts were admirable, I think that my lack of dedication was a serious issue. So, I am starting anew and would love to improve and gain a reader base. I also am lacking a beta-reader, so any mistakes are my own and it would be great for anyone to help direct how I can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer and opening notes of Chapter Two:

I own nothing, save for the names and personalities of the OCs that are being displayed here. The rest belongs to Peter Jackson, and the Tolkien Estate and I am making no money from this. It is an AU-piece that does not adhere to solely canon.

A couple of helpful notes for the story is that this work is AU or Alternate Universe, meaning that it is not canon compliant. It takes place sometime before Desolation of Smaug movie-verse. It will become somewhat familiar to canon in later chapters and diverge away once more. Hopefully the flow for that will be seamless and where the readers can enjoy this separately from the canon verse because it will appear close in relation, but yet markedly different.

Also, fea is taken from the bookverse and notes on Tolkien's work and it is supposed to mean the spirit within or soul from any notes I have found. I will be using this and probably altering it because it is not given much attention during the course of the books or movies, so if it seems different but yet like something you have heard of it probably is.

* * *

Galion wasted no time. He stepped out onto the dance floor, much to the oohs and awes that came from the elf-maidens, he paid no attention, confusing everyone as they thought that the elusive guard would be dancing for once, he went straight to Legolas. Forgetting himself entirely he just spoke without the reverence or control of his emotions "Legolas, your father requires your to follow him to the end of the borders, the far borders. Tauriel left early this morning to scan the area from previous reports of activity in the area, she has not returned and the King has gone out to find her. He has asked for you and select others." Galion spewed out as quietly as he could, though everyone could hear him for every sound of merry-making died at the scene that was unfolding before them.

"Are you sure she has not returned?" Legolas questioned, his eyes shading with concern.

Galion nodded vigorously. "She has not returned. The King Thranduil looked ill with the tidings of today." Galion knew he needed to go, he gave a brief bow and offered nothing else as he went to find the others that the King had requested.

Legolas saw the panic rising in the people. The Captain of the Guard was unaccounted for and the King Thranduil had left without any guards, without explaining anything to his people. Legolas closed his eyes momentarily and then stood tall and clapped his hands together. "My people, there is no need to panic. The King Thranduil is a skilled master of the arts of many skills, he can manage himself until the chosen people have come to him. Everyone, and I mean it, must remain here. His people would do well to remember that he wants them inside these walls during times of concern. Remain. Galion will be your Master of the eve. Go back to making merry woodland friends." And Legolas reached the glass on the table beside him, raising it high and taking a long drink from it.

Immediately the panic dissipated and they began to drink and sing and make merry, giving Legolas the chance to slip from the halls without anyone following him. The guards that protected the King would be utterly beside themselves about losing both the King and the Prince all in the same evening, but it was unavoidable, if he did not take everyone, he had concerns about a large party inviting trouble.

Legolas followed no path through the wood, not spotting anyone or anything suspicious either, only hearing the quick footfalls behind him that signaled Eri and Fen respectively. The one was a brave warrior that fought with sword rather then bow, and the other, Fen, was the court healer, but she had exceptional skill with throwing daggers and darts, so she was not defenseless either. No one spoke as they made for the borders where Tauriel might be, it was over an hours journey, even for the quickest elves. They would spend it in silence. All of them knew of the danger at the borders, and they also knew why Tauriel would have gone out alone to check it, because the King would never have sent them and she worried for the safety of her people in a different way. She would engage and take the chance of a loss, then be ambushed and take the chance of losing everything.

* * *

The elk knocked much of the stuff out of the way just by walking on it, but the King astride him was swinging a sword with ease, but the movements were short of grace and exaggerated. "Why, Tauriel? Why must you put yourself at risk? Have you not seen the great lengths I have held, to keep you close to the confines of the kingdom, to keep you safe from all harm?" He was morose and his tone dripping in emotions that he rarely spilt out loud. He slowed his swinging and took to listening. He knew his great beasts steps, the sound of his breath, but, he was at a disadvantage as the sounds of the woodland were foreign from years of lying dormant in his kingdom and sending out his soldiers to scan the borders.

His fea began to tug him away from the path he had chosen. He halted his beast and listened to the woodland. He heard nothing afoot. But, as he tried to go forward, he felt a cold fear seize him. His beast felt his hesitation and turned aside and started walking a slow path toward the river. Urgency in his fea made him quicken his beasts pace and soon they were at the river. 'Guide me. It is my failure to listen that has cost me.' Thranduil thought, allowing himself to open up the movement of his fea. It had been long since he allowed himself to feel the spirit that dwelt within him, he ignored that side and chose his path of madness and aloofness to distance himself from the pains that came from entwining with others. 'You allowed yourself to entwine with her. Tauriel. Much of the things that cause you pain, also bring you joy, but she has done both. But, now, she brings you fear.' His thoughts were flowing freely and uncontrolled and his beast kept walking though he had given it no urging of direction. He was moving of his own volition.

The darkness was growing as it drew closer to the time when the light would come out. The trees shrouded the ground and it was hard to navigate a place that was unfamiliar anymore. Several times Thranduil and his elk had to move away from where they were going, up the river toward a border. Thranduil felt unease grow in his fea, the direction they were heading became clear though he would not be sure unless he saw it in the light, but the border they were traveling near, though still some way away from the river, was the one that went along Dol Guldur, the dark stronghold that haunted the wood. Air around him smelled fouler, the stiffness of it made him feel trapped within some dank dungeon permeated with blood and instruments of torture. If the smell was so strong that far away from the border, Thranduil had things to reconsider. It meant war was impending. If Tauriel was found 'She will be found.' He forced his thoughts away from all of it.

His elk stopped moving entirely. He looked down, trying to discern what was on the ground, the elk, started nosing along the ground and moved forward sparingly. "What is it, Erais?" Thranduil searched the area. He climbed off and began to run his long fingers across the ground. At first they came back with mud, moss, but the fourth time he brought it to his eyes to examine it, he could tell the difference and it was blood. Elf blood. His own blood ran cold and he made long strides and found the source. His Captain of the Guard was laying out on the ground, partially covered with leaves, with blood oozing around her. Thranduil's heart stopped and he staggered, dropping to his knees and scouting along the ground to touch her face. His fingers brushed beneath her nose, there was breath still, but it was labored. The blood that was oozing from her cheek and mouth was the shade of red that one would expect, but the blood oozing from a wound near her neck was a sickly color, almost gray, and it had an odor that was bitter, the contrary to most elves bloods odor.

"Tauriel." His voice was firm and loud.

No response.

"Tauriel! Wake!"

No response.

"Tauriel! Awaken! It is your King!" And he grasped her and began to shake her.

Her eyes flickered. "M-mmm-yyy K..." her words did not form and her lips were struggling to part. But she was alive.

"Do not speak. I shall get you upon Erais, please, stay. I have been worried for you. I am still worried for you." He spoke the words without much thought of the weight of them, but anything to keep her awake, even though she was not able to do anything, it gave him the assurance that she was not slipping away.

Tauriel was limp and it was hard to get her upon Erais even though he bowed down for Thranduil to lay Tauriel. It was awkward working himself on behind her, but he managed and he held tightly to her. His breath caressing her ear as he talked quietly to her. Erais began a cautious walk toward the path that would lead them home to the woodland halls, the place where they would remain.

An hour passed in relative silence, aside from the steps of Erais and the King's quiet but urging whispers in Tauriel's ears that were met with slight groans and other signals that she was awake but slipping further. Her skin was cold to the touch, no matter how many spells of healing passed from the Thranduil's lips. He spoke many old songs of healing and renewal against her skin but it seemed to no avail. His focus became that she just remain awake. His fea was stretching itself thin searching her for signs of her returning to him, but it was reaching out for signs of other elfkind, his son being one of them. "Hasten." He murmured into the shell of Tauriel's ear, though he was uncertain why he chose that word, his mind did not dwell, it drifted from many scenarios and the throbbing of his heart became incessant and he refused to allow it become anymore evident, the concern for his Captain of the Guard.

* * *

The trek was proving hard, as spiders had decided to join the party, waylaying the trio from progressing quickly through the wood. Several times one of the three was caught slashing a web down and slaying the spider attached, or yelling a command to dodge to one of the others. Aside from the fights that kept attracting to them, they said nothing. Legolas was far too engrossed in his worry. He loved Tauriel as more then a friend for over four hundred years, but his affections had been rebuffed by her on several occasions. The most recent had been a few days before her leaving without word to the borders. Legolas kicked himself for that. He had been harsh. She had spoken in fire. She had spoken that her love for him was as a friend and would remain as such. He had been spiteful and spoken without love stilling his words. He had worried that it could have cost him a friend. _You should have been with her. She did not take you because of your hurtful words, you fool_. He reminded himself bitterly. If something happened and she was taken away permanently, he could not live with that. She had made her wishes clear, she wanted to be friends, and he should have left it at that instead of wounding her with heartbroken words.

"Legolas," Eri called from behind "I feel something stirring the air."

"What do you feel, Eri?" Asked Fen inquisitively.

"A shift. A fea is calling out." Legolas responded and stilled.

 _Where are you? Tauriel is gravely wounded. Help is needed. The pathway needs cleared. Roots are running deep and her signs are failing._

Legolas heard the fea, they all felt it grip at them, the urgency. The words were unclear, but the message of fear was clear. Tauriel was in danger. They needed to allow the fea within them to direct their steps. Legolas was the first to trust his innate ability and let go. Fen was the last, she was not in tune with herself, too insecure in her abilities to do it properly, but she followed the example and tried to feel her fea.

Legolas' fea reached out to say _Father we are on the way._ Legolas only hoped it would be in time.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, so here we have another chapter. I would like to outline what I think will go down. I believe every seven-to-ten days there will be a new chapter. I am thinking this story will be at least 20 chapters, but could wrap up early, or stretch on depending on a lot of inside and outside factors.

So, here comes the part where I ask, once more, for suggestions and input on how to improve the story or if it is going fine now.


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas cut through the trees and roots, the spiders that strayed, anything that got in the way. He was not the only way carving a pathway out with wild swinging that yet seemed to fall in calculated places; spots that would certainly cut the thickest or the roughest branches off at the point that allowed the most clearance. Silence stayed, they spoke no words, fear and anxiety turning over inside each elf as they tried to locate the King and the Captain of the Guard.

Legolas mind drifted to and from the different things he knew for certain. Fear was high for the well-being of the King, everyone was aware of his affection toward the elf maid, she was the starlight in his eyes, she never failed to test or make him a better, or worse elf, at times. No one placed that their relationship was more than the kinship, a strong bond at most, though elves age differences never made much of a headline, it could make a headline if ever anyone thought that the King and Tauriel were more than they were as he had been married once, though it had been for the Kingdom, it was assumed due to the grief he experienced, that they were deeply bonded; most would find it off that he would bond with another, though it was not unheard of.

As for Tauriel, she was well respected, well liked even, as she challenged the King, challenged anyone who dared to question her motivates and her values, and she would defy authority, anyone to prove a point. People had considered her almost mutinous with that behavior in the past, but now, even most of King Thranduil's counsel found her going against him, doing her own thing, a breath of air and a sigh of relief, as often she got him to go in the direction they were trying to advise him in. She was the spirit that brought life into the realm, her starlight and fight, was appealing.

Legolas found the train of thought leading where he did not like to dwell, but the more he found himself thinking about it, the more the reactions made sense. He forced his thoughts down though. He had not time to consider or pay attention to what his mind was suggesting.

Legolas stopped walking and then he started back toward the path they had carved, but instead of following it, he made to the river banks. His patience wearing thin, his pace increased and his legs carried him many great strides, his leaps taking him over obstacles and his lithe form slipped beneath the ones that he could manage to slide under. Fen and Eri began to struggle at all the swift movements, unaccustomed to traveling with Legolas on such a trek, on such a situation, normal routines and proceedings that went on were basic; walk along borders, walk along the well tread paths, check the ones that are scarcely used, pay attention for signs of movement other than elf kind and animals, proceed back to the realm, report to the King, repeat… But, they did not grumble, they just followed, not having much sense or feeling of what else to do. The quickened pace brought them to tracks that were dug into the ground by the river banks. Elk-prints.

Legolas briefly gestured down and he climbed up a tree and started leaping tree to tree, a skill he had acquired in early life from slipping out when his father wasn't watching him. His usage of the trees gave him the advantage to see where the elk might had trod, and might locate his father faster. His plan worked well, he caught the glimpse of his Father, they must have missed him, just barely, when they diverged toward the center path a while before. He pointed and rushed, leaping several branches before landing on the ground, managing not to tumble or fall, and ducking beneath brush and climbing around other patches to catch the beast and his father.

Fen and Eri might have been struggling but at the signals that Legolas gave them, they managed to get through the land quickly. A life depended on it. The King was counting on them helping him as much as possible with the elfin. They crossed paths with Legolas and he gave out the call "Father! We have arrived! Please, halt!" and he came toward the hind side of the elk quickly, but quietly. The great elk could spook, but if the King was on the defense, he could easily loose an arrow or swing a sword and cause harm to one of his elves; Legolas detested the idea that anyone should become hurt because of foolish mistakes, even though he wanted to run forth and apologize to both his Ada, his father, his King, and to his best-friend, his childhood love, his partner in ending the evil that was growing. Legolas, however, shoved every emotion down, slowing his pace and waiting for recognition.

The emotions that bubbled closest to the surface was the fear for his friend and the repercussions that this could cause for his father, who he had not seen react like that before, not over just anyone.

* * *

Thranduil had thought he heard movement to the center, but disregarded it as either a spider nest moving about, as he had seen several along his way back, or a danger that could waylay him and his cargo. Tauriel was breathing in his arms, but she had stopped responding to him some time ago. The trek took longer with them going at a slow pace, but he did not want to risk Tauriel slipping off or being harmed by having rushed Erais through the thick undergrowth. Inwardly, he swore at the undergrowth, the night, not having listened to her, her stubbornness. But, it was overridden the unmistakable fear of losing her.

His ears listened, his fea was inclined, wanting to hear the cry from his helpers. He needed his people. He needed a healer whose skill surpassed his own, he needed someone who could bring Tauriel back to him, and he was certain that Fen could be that healer, even if just long enough to stop anything truly adverse from happening to Tauriel.

His mind jumped, back and forth, back and forth, from the good to the bad, to the ideas he had to regret to anger, his emotions wouldn't still, and his mind wouldn't stop bouncing from thing to thing, and as it did, he grew increasingly restless and his grip tightened on Tauriel. His breath ragged and rough and his voice gnarled with emotions as he spewed out much of what was in his mind to the unconscious elfin in his arms. He let it all flow out. His focus faded. He just needed to feel and to let the madness inside of him that was making him lose himself, out.

The sound he heard the most of was the crunching of the undergrowth, which Erais moved through carefully, only sometimes miscalculating a path through the woodland, as it would have thistles and thorns that dug into the legs of his riders. "Erais, take care." He bade after his legs ran with small rivulets of blood from the thorns and thick brambles that the elk had drug them through. His ears perked once more, taking in the smallest noises; such as the pebbles tumbling beneath them, the branches swaying in the wind above, creatures scurrying, leaves falling. A sense of nausea washed o-ver the King as he imagined walking the forest path, the elf maiden gone beyond his reach. Shadows passed over his face and he bit back a cry. What would he cost himself if he continued this path? What had he already cost himself?

He inhaled sharply. Exhaled heavily. Touched the elfin's cheek with tenderness. Forced the elk onward, while his heart trembled and sank to the pit inside of himself. His madness was costing him those near to him; Legolas had already declared intentions to leave the realm, and other elves had departed for other lands, claiming the wood too ill for them to remain there, yet more had stayed by his side, Tauriel one of them, and his madness and refusal to see what the others were saying, might have costed him the greatest thing in his life that he had left.

At first, the sounds of Legolas calling out was drown in the noise inside his mind, but his beast halted. "Er- "he started but Legolas voice became clear and his mind cleared of all the noise and blurring thoughts. He turned around carefully, his grip tightening around Tauriel so she would not slip from the elk to the ground. He saw his son and the two companions coming along at quite the pace toward him, but they were careful. "Easy, Erais." He commanded in his suave tone to the beast who, for the better part of it, looked entirely indifferent, and if anything bored that someone should command him to remain when he had been the King's companion for many a hundred year.

"She is here. She has lost much blood, but worse still is the odor and color of the blood that comes from a wound on her neck. It smells wicked and truly foul. I fear poison. No words of my healings ceased the effects, Fen, shall your skills out in the field be enough to sustain her life for us to return to the realm or is it imperative that we move hastily through the wood?" He spewed out, his normal form not completely lost, but certainly not that of the King's usual address for his people. There was a pleading undertone that was not unnoticed.

* * *

"I can look at her wounds while you hold her up, she should not be moved more than need be, there is much risk of injury or of damage to her if her system is weakened by this. It could be an orc spell, some of them are skilled at dark forms from their masters, from what I remember in early training against such evils." Fen approached and began to examine Tauriel, her fingers ran close to the elfin's main vessels of blood, she tsked her tongue and brought her nose close to the wound and sniffed deeply. Withdrawing quickly, Fen drew something from her pouch, an herb mixture of some sort that she smeared across the wound hastily while whispering a chant and running her fingers along Tauriel's neck carefully in specific directions.

No one dared to move. The moment held importance. Solemn silence was required and even if not required, it was appropriate, the tension was clearly in the air and the raw emotion. There was obvious disdain shown from both Legolas and Eri, two of the Kings most vocal objectors; they tended to agree with Tauriel about sitting and waiting, wanting the King to snap out of his desire to lock them away from the world and instead wanting to fight for what was right and good in the world.

Fen looked the King gravely, her face stricken and contorted. "She should… Should make it back home. Beyond that… We need all the healers in our court, this is an advanced case. It will require many spells and healers and healings said over her, by all elf kind. It is a magic and curse like no other I have seen before. It… Well, it could destroy her." She admitted softly. Her face turned away and she started to walk, she did not wait for her King's leave, she knew that Tauriel needed help from many hands. The herbs would draw out as much of the foulness in her blood, but she was in danger of not just death from the foul substance in her but from the blood loss, and something else that Fen could not quite detect, but was sure required more trained and experienced eyes.

* * *

 _Tauriel was floating, that much she was sure of. There was overwhelming light around her and the trickle of water. Her heart fluttered, but the fluttering was tinted with something bitter, not like the softness of the wings, but like a foul taste overhanging the gentle overtone. Tauriel touched her own face in wonder and examined her hands with intensity. Where was she? It was reminiscent of the woods she played in as a young elf, before her family had been taken. "What is this?" she questioned, looking her hands over._

 _The light about her was almost too bright to be able to withstand, shielding her eyes from the light and casting a glance to her feet, she noticed she was barefoot, with nothing but a flimsy white robe upon her. The bitter overtone grew as her fingers met a singular braid in her hair, it felt so unlike her hair, and pulling it around where she could see it, the coloration was platinum and twined with hers, met with a metal band that bore the King's seal. It was a sign of marriage of the soul; a special bond between elves that is expressed by an outward symbol. The hair was not that of Legolas, who had the straw blond hair, but of the King Thranduil._

 _Her brows knitted together in confusion. Her floating sensation worsened. "Thranduil?" she called out, though she did not feel like she opened her mouth. She felt out of body, she felt totally out of touch with herself, with anyone. "What is the meaning of this?" she yelled as loudly as she felt she could, but the way it came out was barely above a whisper. "Someone! Help me! I do not understand!" she cried and her knees buckled and the more she fought and struggled, the more distorted and dimmed her world became. Soon the floating sensation left and an unknown coldness seized her. She remembered no more._

* * *

Legolas gazed at the pair and was struck with an odd sense. He realized. He realized the emotions that the King had looked akin to what he when his mother had departed, but deeper rooted. His look turned impassive. He was leaving the realm and had planned to ask Tauriel to come with him, but as he saw the gravity of her injuries and the way his Ada looked upon her, he knew she would never leave the realm. His Father would never allow him to take her away from there. From him. It unsettled Legolas, but at the same time, the realization was freeing, as he had been trying to steel himself against the sure rejection he would face when he left the realm. Even before this, Tauriel would have never stepped down from the post of the Guard to accompany. She had only ever treated him as her best friend and companion. He saw that would not change. His fea momentarily faltered, but he resolved that he would not let it divide them. Tauriel could yet die.

Tauriel had spoken in true fire when she had previously declared that she would never love him as more then a brother in arms. They had not spoken much since the encounter in recent days. His mind wanted to go astray with regrets, like if she never woke again, would her last thoughts have been that he no longer cared? Simply because he wanted to love her, that he would chose to no longer care for her at all? He stilled his fea and his thoughts. The restlessness and thoughts of worry and regret would lead nowhere.

He took the lead. "This way." He directed them toward a center clearing. It held the least obstacles, it was after all the main path. Any branches or thorns that would snag on the elk or the two people astride the elk, met the end at the tip of the blades Legolas was using. Fen and Eri fell into pace on either side of the elk and no one spoke. Instead, they listened.

Legolas sharp eyes took in all sides and he hesitated to swing his blades more than need be. The forest did not need to face excessive destruction. Neither did he need to express his raging emotions, everything from jealousy to fear went on inside of him, but he knew it did no good to dwell. Tauriel's well-being was top concern, above anyone else's. He kept his inner turmoil quiet as he listened and felt for her fea, felt for some signs that she would be alright. Worry creases formed. They were close to home. His pace automatically quickened and the gates came into sight. He waved his arms in a signal for the elves standing guard to open it.

Loud clangs and cranks sounded and it came open quickly. Legolas stepped aside and Thranduil bade his beast to rush. Through the gates, to the left, over the bridge, and to the courtyard of the healing quarters.

* * *

"Help the King get her off there. Now." Fen commanded as she ran past them, flinging open the doors and pulling a lever that sounded a bell. Healers from every side of the courtyard poured in.

"Someone pulled the alarm."

"It must be a serious case."

"Someone at the feast, perhaps?"

"No…"

"The King?"

"Tauriel." Came a soft spoken elfin who gestured to the courtyard where the King stood by as Eri held the elf-maids head, and Legolas held her feet.

They were swamped by healers of every type. Questions came out as quickly as answers were being given. The overlapping of information did not slow the process. Having all the facts that were needed to start her care, they ushered them to a cot where Tauriel was laid, stripped bare, washed by gentle hands, and they started tending her wounds outwardly, while others stood by and started chanting and saying prayers and spells and words of healing in their tongue, some in common speak.

Fen was among them, her hands tending the wounds gingerly, especially the one that proved deep, the one that was filled with the orc filth. It went deep and had caused a lot of bleeding. Elves were not unfamiliar with giving blood when the need arose, but it was not a common practice. Her color returned a little bit as some chanted of renewed blood, the typical Elf way for blood to be restored to an elf that lost much blood.

* * *

"Ada." Legolas started to say, but Thranduil held up his hand.

"Legolas, what you are thinking is error."

"What am I thinking?"

"That Tauriel is lost." Thranduil exhaled and pinched his nose between his fingers.

"To me, she is. Ada, I know." He told him quietly, "Ada, I know. At first, I thought that she might come with me away from this place, it would start as a companionship journey and she would find love for me that was deep and true. I thought I could win her heart. But, I was wrong. Ada, I could never win it. She would never have left here. Not just for her love of this realm, but because the reason for her remaining anywhere would be… You. I denied it for a long time. The way she would look at you. Her determination to get your approval. The way she has talked about you. She was always yours. She would have never left this realm without you." He admitted. They were away from the earshot of others. Legolas needed his feelings to be clear. He would not be the one to cause a rift between himself and his best friend, nor himself and his father.

Thranduil regarded him with a tangle between relief and horror at his words. "Legolas." He choked on the words as hi eyes caught sight of the elf-maiden laying with hardly color to her skin and barely a lift of her chest for breath. "The feelings are mutual." Was the extent of what the King could manage and his voice cracked.

Legolas laid a hand on his father. "You remain here. I will tend the feast. She needs your presence far above mine." He said and patted his father's arm before disappearing.

Thranduil looked to where his son had been standing, and the faint wisp of a smile came on, but disappeared too. This was still a long road, even if the father and son would not have to worry about fighting amongst themselves. Tauriel, for starters, had to awaken.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't own them. Don't make any money from this. No intentions of making money, yada yada.

A/N: Well, this took a little longer to get back to then I had planned. The holidays killed me bit by bit with a lot of stressful things. Chapter 4 is under revision but should be up soon, and chapter 5 is already underway.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Don't own the majority of the characters, with exceptions of course. If the name does not seem to fit the character in the world, it is probably mine. Not making any money from this, it is a work of fan-inspired drivel from a broken phoenix. It is an AU story that does reflect even the whole storyline of the book or the movies or any games. It stands apart from such things.

* * *

The light rose on the woodland and Legolas had just dismissed the last of the elves back to their quarters or to their duties. There had been some that questioned, the ones that were not wasted in the wines, but otherwise it was relatively peaceful conversations that involved no mention of Tauriel or the absence of the royals, a good sign that more than half of the kingdom had forgotten. Legolas would play that to his advantage as much as he could, use it to protect his Father and Tauriel from the rumors that would spread if anyone knew the whole story.

He knocked on the door of training room and proceeded to enter. "Eri, Galion. Fellow guards, leaders, border patrols, Kingsmen. We must keep silence on the matter. What transpired over the course of the feast and the evening, must stay quiet. It would send the entire kingdom, indeed, much of Middle-Earth into an uproar of panic. Panicking men, elves, dwarves, wizards, would best be avoided for the sake of all involved. The movements of evil need to be tracked, but carefully, what happened with Tauriel was deliberate. Not creature related, no spiders involved in it. Darker forces are at work, and we need to support our kingdom as we can. This is the way to best help it now." Legolas spoke passionately. He looked at the faces of his fellow kinspeople and he could see the worry but he could see the understanding spreading amongst them.

"Now, I will organize the day's routines. Keep to the center paths, diverge little. Stay together, and we are adding more to the patrols. I expect six to a patrol at the bare. We are all tired. But, we need to keep the area close by secured. No venturing out. I discourage it. I will go out with the first one of the morning." Legolas spoke strictly, though he was not known for abiding the rules, with the state of being, he found himself unable to send his people out further then needed with the potential danger lurking.

Galion bowed and raised his brows high on his forehead. "You are still going out?" he questioned.

"Yes. Despite what happened, I will continue to go out. Ada needs his best to be doing all they can."

A she-elf stepped forward, her golden hair wrapped around her finger. "Is Taurie alright?" she couldn't bring herself to look at her prince, her eyes stayed locked to the strands of hair.

Legolas looked like the wind had been knocked from him at the question and he dipped his head slightly. "She is unwell. It remains to be seen if she can recover. Her injuries are severe. Ada thinks it must be an orc wound, though he did not speak that. We are going to go about as if there are those vile creatures about. Hence adding more members to the patrols, being vigilant, not going as far. Whoever or whatever it was left Tauriel in a state that makes their intentions clear. It was a warning. We must pay heed." Legolas answered, but he was not unkind, he reached out and he stroked the arm of the elleth.

"We have no time for tears or worries. Let us make sure that this fortress is safe. Tauriel may depend on that in the future." And those that were on routine for morning followed aided by two additional to their group, and the rest went back to sharping weapons and sparring. The kingdoms warriors needed to be at the top of their game. It was starting to look like war.

* * *

 _The sounds would not mull out. Melodies. Chants. Prayers. Spells. The feeling of each washed over her, though she wished the sounds would just drown out. The silence of the darkness was preferable to the incessant noise that ran together in a way that made her head throb. She didn't know where she was, or why she was for that matter, nor, hardly, who she was. Everything was a blur. Fuzzy. Distorted. Why did she feel so odd? Why were adornments of royalty upon her? She was a lowly silvan elleth, she would never pledge love to her friend Legolas, for her heart belonged to another, though he never returned it. Yet, did he? The symbols of bonding and marriage seemed to flutter in and out of her mind. None of it made sense. Her world seemed discolored, like the colors were vivid and then muted._

 _She felt a tugging at herself. She didn't know what it was. At first, it was annoying. But, as it continued, she found herself giving way to the feeling. More and more. She allowed the feeling to draw her away from the chants and prayers or whatever it was that the people were doing. Everything faded until it was just her and that feeling. As it blossomed, it seemed to make a different light. As quickly as the light came though, it went. And Tauriel was falling faster and faster. The ground must be looming because her heartrate increased and she…_

* * *

Thranduil had done as the healers directed him to. It was his personal healer, Malatha, save for her two mentees, they were alone with Tauriel, and Malatha had sensed the distress from both. She sensed what had been happening in his heart and knew it had happened in Tauriel's. Of course, any of those that had seen the King acting indignantly while Tauriel was tended were threatened with banishment if ever they spoke of his behavior. He discouraged the story from being propagated around the fortress out of the worry that it would inspire stupid acts of panic, to which his people agreed heartily and went about their way. Most were eager to get away from King Thranduil's prying and watchful eyes that held disapproval of their actions or lack of them.

"You are the only one that can call her back." Malatha whispered. She looked at the mentees that were concentrated on the act of healing rather than the words that the King was passing with Malatha.

He looked at her impassively. "What do you mean?" he asked her, trying to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

She gave him the look of mother to son, scolding. "Exactly as I have said. Do not try to trick me, King Thranduil, her heart is calling out for another, it is calling out for you. Your heart, though you act as though it were made of stone, is reaching out for hers desperately. It is a bond. One that others will not easily accept. But that time will come later. You must call her out of this. Only you can. Outside of that, healing for her will be hard." Malatha explained patiently. She and the King had grown up together, they had once been good friends, but when he had been made King, friendships often had been hard to maintain, but they remained on bantering terms, just she was in the healers court all the time and he was in the main fortress handling everything from risk of famine to quarter-mate squabbles.

"You believe she will wake?" he enquired, worry crossing over and exhaustion. The light was up and he was accustomed to being asleep at that hour.

Malatha gave him a scathing look at the comment, but she reassuringly touched his arm. "Yes. I worry though, that with the gravity of the wounds she suffered, and the emotional scars she will bear, that she will no longer be able to handle her post. This is quite a trauma, even on one so young and picturesque of health. I fear her career as a warrior is finished. The wound to her neck was quite deep and it was laced with vile things that will need to continue out of her system by our flushing techniques, not only that, but the surrounding tissues of nerve and muscle to her shoulder particularly will be weak and susceptible to serious injury." Malatha looked at the elleth and she felt pity for her.

King Thranduil could barely bite back the joy at those words. His expression shifted to one of sheer delight and a laugh came from him. A deranged sort of laugh. It was short and his face morphed back into the mask, but there were the hints of a smile. "Excellent. It will make good for you to inform her that the weakness prevents you to allow her back to the field. She will remain in the sanctuary of these walls. Not far from my sight." He told Malatha.

Aghast would scarcely describe the expression that Malatha wore at the King's comments. Her eyebrows rose, her heartrate quickened, and pity stirred in her core. Tauriel's career was over. And, the King was rejoicing. Words of protest rose and died on her lips. "Very well. Now, focus on calling her back. The longer she is gone, the more serious things will become, time is important in such an instance, I daresay her sitting a hundred years will not be good on anyone in this realm." She finally grated out, though it was obvious she was not pleased at the King's enthusiasm.

King Thranduil could sense her displeasure. "As King, and," he paused thoughtfully "her bonded one, it is in my best interests and personal choice that she must remain here. These words between us do not leave these healing halls, by anyone, for the time. She needs rest and comfort, not the wrath of many to fall upon her." He looked at Malatha, his steel eyes giving way to a softer emotion, no barrier needed.

"I understand. Unless this has altered her personality, she will be, as my mother used to say, fit to be tied, when I tell her this. You are to make your choices on arrangements after though, and you get to present the news. I will not bear it all to her. And as for word getting about, I will see to it that anyone here forgets anything that has been said, or so shall it be that they will be cast from my halls of healing." She regarded him for a moment and then gestured to Tauriel. It was time for her to wake.

Thranduil nodded. As his eyes looked over her, he felt a wave of sickness hit him. He bit his lip. Closed his eyes. And allowed his fea to reach out. At first, he could feel nothing, an empty, disturbing feeling, but then he could feel the presence of something warm and something familiar and he reached for it with all his fea.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Tauriel?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _My King?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Come back to the woodland."_**

 ** _A mirthless laugh. "What is left for me there?"_**

 ** _The semblance of a hand touched one that was soft, bent inward with nails digging into palm. "I am. Come back to me, Tauriel."_**

 ** _A gasp emits from her, both at the contact, and at the admission. "My mind has been muddled with strange thoughts. I feel unwell. Why do you want me back? All I do is disobey you, all you do is fight with me, your people are in danger, a threat is growing, but your madness has prevented you from seeing it. My life is but a small cost of war." She spoke, passionately, but it lacked the usual fervor for her._**

 ** _His hand tucks a stray hair behind her ear. His breath tickles her earlobe as he leans against her and speaks. "And I will fade if you depart." There was raw emotion bubbling up. "I have always wanted to protect you. That is my only goal now, the rest of the elves be damned, I want my Tauriel, the brave and stubborn to come back to me. I would miss arguing with you." He admitted and his fingers tried to lace with hers._**

 ** _She faltered. Her presence seemed to flicker. The only thing she became aware of was that someone was holding her. A whisper, a cry, anguish all around her as words repeated and again "Come back to me, come back to me, come back to me fiery elleth. Come back to me, my starlight." And then it all faded._**

* * *

 **Notes:** This chapter ended up moving in a little different direction from what was originally the time-line. There will be some hiccups in this though, so while they may have some cute gooey moments coming up, there will be a lot of tension until we get there. The next chapter is well under-way, but depression is slowing my writing process to a crawl currently. As always, R & R and if anyone wants to be a beta for this story, please drop me a message.


End file.
